The present invention relates to a cover for closing an opening which is formed in a wall, especially a part of the body of a motor vehicle.
A bumper of a motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 29 36 789 C2, in which an opening is created through which a device for towing the vehicle is accessible. To close this opening a cover is hinged on the bumper, which can be turned between a secured locking position in which it covers the towing device and a secured open position in which the towing device is accessible. The cover remains in its open position on the bumper.
The present invention deals with the problem of providing, for a cover of the kind referred to above, an improved embodiment to reduce especially the danger of damage to the wall and/or to the cover itself when the cover turns.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are subject of the dependent claims.
The invention is based upon the general idea for achieving a predetermined, definite relative position between cover and wall with the aid of ramps for the closed position of the cover and/or for its tilted position. By this positive guidance of the cover when it turns between two defined end positions, the turning motion of the cover can be established such that any undesired, harmful contact between cover and wall is prevented, so that damage to the wall and/or the cover can be prevented.
The invention is of special interest whenever the wall involves a painted part of a body, especially that of a motor vehicle, e.g., a painted bumper trim. Usually, for an enhanced aesthetic effect, the cover is painted in the same way as the trim. The paint on the cover is comparatively delicate at its outer edge. By means of the invention a sufficient space between cover and wall in the closed state of the cover can be assured, while at the same time, when it is changed between the closed and tilted states, a sufficient space between cover and wall can be assured. Thus any contact of the outer edge of the cover with the inner edge of the opening can be effectively prevented.
Additional important features and advantages of the invention will be found in the sub-claims, the drawings and the corresponding description of the figures with the aid of the drawings.
It is evident that the features named above and those to be explained hereinafter can be used not only in the combination described in each case but also in other combinations or by themselves, without departing from the scope of the present invention.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is represented in the drawings and is further explained in the following description, wherein the same reference numbers correspond to the same or functionally equal components.